


I’m not good at dating games

by En_ashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Bullying, College, Comedy, Deaf Character, Fluff, Gaming Terms, Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Memes, Misunderstandings, OC, Original Story - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, a bit of angst, cross dressing, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_ashi/pseuds/En_ashi
Summary: Does love have to be this complicated? Can it not be wanting to strum the guitar and yell I love you bitch repeatedly?Let’s find out through the story of a babey gamer junkie and precious unrealistic Ikemen as they go through the struggles of life and fall in love.
Kudos: 3





	1. Depression and Memes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my boi Jiin_liin for giving me ur son Noah

He springs right up on the bed, his hair disheveled  
Kei: “FUCK I’M LATE”  
He says as he struggles to get out of the bed only to fall onto the coldass hard floor.  
Kei: “I shouldn’t have stayed up all night grinding for that SSR...nah lol it was worth it.”  
Then he proceeded to put on his usual attire and dash out the door, until he reached his college campus: Fail-me University (kei can’t remember the actual name)  
He ran down the halls until finally finding the right classroom and slamming the door open.  
Kei: “...”  
Class: “...”  
npc teacher: “...”  
Kei: “...”  
There was nothing but stares and it was full of silence for a while until he noticed that students were coming up to introduce themselves.  
He died inside a bit realizing he had interrupted he class and quietly found a seat for himself.  
npc teacher: “Alright, next is Noah. Please come up and introduce yourself.”  
Right when the teacher said that, a boy walked forward and faced the class, but for a while he didn’t say anything.  
npc teacher: “oh that’s right, I had forgotten. Noah is mute, but please treat him well.”  
Noah gently smiled and waved at the class.  
Some of the class murmured, but it seems like most of the girls were loudly clapping ecstatically.  
Kei: (wow....he’s so pretty)  
It seems like Kei didn’t hear a thing and was now in his own thoughts. while Noah went back to his seat, Kei was still in his own world.  
Kei: (I-is this love? Am I in love? Is this what you call love at first sight? Wow, so this is love.)  
npc teacher: “Next is Kei.”  
Kei: (I want to talk to him. How do I do that? Won’t he hate me? I want to be friends...)  
npc teacher: “Kei please come up.”  
Kei: (But, he’s outta my league. He’s way too cool. I wonder if he likes memes.)  
Npc teacher: “KEI.”  
Kei: “HUH? I mean yes?”  
Now mad npc teacher: “Come up and introduce yourself.”  
Kei: “Ok.”  
Kei got up from his chair and walked up to the front. He stared at the class and instantly froze.  
Kei: “h-hi I-I’m K-k-kei nice t-to m-meet you.”  
Kei said with a pained smile and quickly realized how badly he messed up his introduction.  
There was small laughter through the classroom.  
Kei quickly sat back down.  
Kei:  
Kei considered the thought for a moment, but then realized he had daily log-ins for tomorrow and reconsidered.  
So the day continued with class being as boring and dull as usual to the point that kei almost escaped with sleeping through the entirety of it. Of course the npc teacher noticed and gave him a good slap on the head with some newspapers.  
Then, the class ended and it would be a while until his next class started. Kei decided to gather up the little courage he had and find Noah.  
Kei: “Where is he???? Weren’t we just in the same class? How can someone disappear that quickly?”  
But kei didn’t give up and searched the entirety of the campus to find Noah. Until finally, he saw Noah sitting on a bench underneath a pergola full of vines, reading a book quietly.   
Kei: (The aesthetics are off the charts when it comes to him and why is he sparkling in the sun? What kinda voodooism is this?)  
Kei said as he watched at a distance and rubbed his eyes with concern that they may be broken.  
Kei: (Nope, he’s just naturally beautiful.)   
Kei accepted these facts rather quickly.  
Kei: (Now, how to approach him...uh in this one game I think if u offer bread-)  
Kei was still thinking of ways to talk to Noah, but then there was a voice, followed by many others.  
some npc woman: “Omg Noah? So this is where you’ve been!”  
another npc girl: “we were looking everywhere for you! Do you like to read? Omg me too!”  
more npc women that were added to the crowd: “Noah!? Where!??”  
Kei barely blinked and there was already a huge crowd of ladies surrounding Noah.  
Noah didn’t say anything, but simply got up.  
Kei: (Huh? He got up.)  
Then, Noah closed his book and took a deep breath before he ran.  
Kei: “EHHHH!???”  
All the npc women: “WHAT!?? AFTER HIM!!!”  
The ladies chased after Noah as he ran fast. Kei didn’t know what was happening so he ran with the women too.  
At some point Noah got tired and was now cornered against a tree. Since the chance was given, all the girls surrounded him and began asking many questions.  
Kei: “Oh? [wheeze] s-so he stopped running?”  
Kei was out of shape, this was a fact, as he fell behind the girls rather fast and had just caught up. He was now wheezing and on the brink of death.  
Kei: “NO! [wheeze] I won’t die! Not when I have this chance to talk to him!!”  
He said as he tried his best to push through the women to reach Noah. Little did he know that these women were powerful and their elbow blows were lethal. Kei got beat up badly and was even trampled upon numerous times by these women.  
When Kei regained consciousness he was on the ground covered in shoe prints.  
Kei: “Of course Noah is gone by now.”  
He sighed as he got up and limped back home. He didn’t really care that he missed class, but he was sad that he didn’t get to talk to Noah.  
Kei: “I’ll just raid until I pass out.”  
And so he did.

{To be continued}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thonks for reading (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


	2. An Actual Angel

He was on the brink of falling asleep and of course, it was in math class. Kei was never good at math or anything at all but math in particular he despised. It was like a cancer or tumor he couldn't escape from. So, naturally about 3 minutes into the class his eyelids were heavy.

Kei: (haha a nap sounds good right about now. I think I'll take one rn)

Kei said as he propped his textbook up in front of him and rested his head on his desk.

Npc teacher: "For this formula, I think I'll have someone come up and finish it. Noah? Will you please."

For some reason just hearing Noah's name was enough for him to fully wake because Kei was now diligently looking at the board.

Noah slowly made his way to the front of the room and picked up a marker.

Then very flawlessly he solved the long-ass formula on the board that even the class murmured in awe.

Npc teacher: "Ahem nicely done. It's completely correct. Thank you, Noah, you may go back to your seat."

Kei: (Wow he's pretty and smart at math. I'm bald)

All the girls in the math class: "Noah's so cool! Omg, he made it look so easy!"

Noah went and sat down.

Npc teacher: "Alright I think I'll call another person to solve the next formula. Joe? Will you please."

Joe came up (Kei wasn't really sure if his name was Joe but he sure as hell didn't remember it)

Joe wrote his numbers very messily compared to Noah's neat equation right next to it.

Npc teacher: "Almost but not quite. Thank you, Joe."

The class was quiet and Kei basically went back to sleep at that point.

The day went on and math class had ended. 

Kei was exploring the campus on his own. He walked casually and was about to pass the gym.

Some athletic npc dude: "Hey Noah, pass it over here!"

It was like a radar went off in Kei. So now he was on his toes trying to peep his head through one of the lower gym windows. Somehow he managed to see inside the gym.

His eyes immediately found Noah.

Noah was standing on one side of a net and playing against two other players by himself.

Npc girls on the sidelines: "I can't believe Noah agreed to help us practice.

He's so good at volleyball! Maybe we should try and recruit him?

No, you know how hard it took the boys to convince him to help us out."

Kei: (hm so they basically forced him? Ah but Noah looks so cool playing volleyball too.)

Kei's attention was stolen and he was now watching the match.

Noah's serves were breathtaking and his attacks were so strong that no one could keep up.

Despite his opponents being literal members of the volleyball team, they were pathetically losing.

Prolly the Npc Ace of the Volleyball team: "I got this. I'll get him with my power move. This will show him who's boss!"

The npc ace threw the ball up high as he could and as the ball came down slowly, he readily tried to aim the attack straight at Noah.

But too bad his aim was shit and it went right past Noah.

Kei: "Eh?"

All the npcs in the gymnasium: "Eh?"

So instead when he hit the ball it only hit straight into Kei's face.

Kei fell backward from the impact of the ball to his face and landed on his back, his head hitting the ground.

Kei was now unconscious.

Npc ace: "Yo I think I hit something"

Npc teammates: "Dude I think you hit someone outside!"

Everyone rushed outside to see what had happened and found Kei passed out on the ground next to the ball.

Npc ace: "oh shit? Is he dead?"

Some npc girl: "No, he's still breathing just a bit out. Can someone take him to the infirmary?"

Everyone was surrounding Kei but no one offered. Instead, they stared.

Some npc guy: "Ugh what a pain, what's his name again? Uh, Kei, right? Am I gonna hafta drag his ass all the way across the campus?"

A jacket was placed on Kei and there was now someone bent down beside him.

Npc ace: "Noah?! What are you doing? You're gonna carry him to the infirmary? You don't have to dude just leave him be."

Noah ignored the comment and lifted Kei up easily.

It was a princess carry.

Everyone just looked at Noah walking off with Kei to the infirmary.

The girls, in particular, were looking straight at Kei (who was still unconscious) full of envy

Npc guys on the volleyball team: "Man if looks could kill"

Noah made it to the infirmary but the door was closed and for a while, he struggled to open the door.

Eventually, he got the door open and placed Kei on one of the white beds.

Noah looked around to see if the nurse was around but they were conveniently out atm.

So Noah grabbed a chair and sat by the window that was near Kei's bed.

Noah had no plans of going back to that volleyball practice. If anything he was dragged into it so he was glad to have found an excuse to leave.

Many hours later.

Kei opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling.

Kei: "Where am I? Did I die? Is this heaven?"

He was still laying down so he turned his head around to see where he was.

To his surprise, he saw Noah, who was sleeping peacefully sitting in a chair.

Kei: (If this is a dream I hope I never wake up.)

Kei thought as he slowly sat up. He felt a wave of pain in his head followed by a migraine.

Kei: (Ah right, I got hit by that ball. Stupid dude can't even hit a ball right!)

Then he looked at Noah, who was beside him.

Kei: (He's pretty even when asleep. His eyelashes are so long.)

It was long into the afternoon now and the window was open.

The ray of orange light-colored Noah's figure.

Kei: (wtf am I really in heaven? How can someone be this angelic? Is he an actual angel!?!?!?)

Kei was having a mental crisis until he noticed a red dot on Noah's shoulder.

It was a ladybug.

Naturally, Kei reached for the ladybug so he could get it off of Noah's person.

But before he could even touch it, a hand gripped his wrist tightly.

Kei: "Ow."

It was Noah's hand, he had woken up.

Kei: "uh"

Kei said confused as he looked at Noah.

It took a few seconds but Noah realized and let go of Kei's hand.

Kei: "ah just a sec, I won't touch you but"

Kei said as he got the ladybug off of Noah's shoulder.

It was now sitting on Kei's finger.

Kei: "See? There was a ladybug on you."

The ladybug flew off and out the window.

Noah didn't say anything.

Kei rubbed his wrist a bit and Noah noticed it turned red.

Noah stared at Kei's wrist for a while and Kei saw.

Kei: "Oh it's ok. It's not your fault if anything it's mine and my skin gets red easily anyways haha"

Kei said nervously hoping it would help the situation he was now in and then he realized.

Kei: "By any chance did you carry me here?"

Noah nodded.

Kei: "I'm sorry, I bet I was heavy and a pain to carry."

Noah didn't say anything.

Then Kei made an even bigger realization.

Kei: "Wait. What time is it now??"

Noah looked at his watch since he didn't know what time it was either and then showed his watch to Kei.

Kei: "IT'S THIS LATE ALREADY??!"

Then he looked at Noah.

Kei: "Did you still have anything left to do?"

Noah only looked back at Kei for a minute and then quickly realized he might have missed a lot of classes.

Noah got up and raced out of the infirmary.

Kei: "OH WAIT!... I didn't get to thank him."

He then noticed there was a jacket on him and it was clearly not his size.

Kei: "The sleeves are longer than my arms so it's not mine and why does it smell like flowers?"

With his amazing deduction skills, he guessed it must've belonged to Noah.

Kei: "Guess I'll give this back to him the next time I see him"

Kei laid down and was on his side.

Kei: "I missed all my classes for today so I think I'll sleep a bit more until they kick me out"

He did end up sleeping for a while until he really was kicked out by the nurse and told to go home.

Kei went home and put the jacket into the washer.

As he waited for the jacket that was now in the dryer, he played one of his usual mobile games.

Kei felt lucky today since he was blessed with an angel's presence and decided to do a pull for a particular super rare unit he wanted.

And unexpectedly he pulled that unit.

Kei: "YEEHAW!"

And so, the day ended on a great note.

{To be continued}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thonks for reading (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


	3. Your Smile is Blinding

Kei was in his last class for the day and naturally he was bored. He decided to look out the window As he was looking around the campus from his seat his Noah radar went off. Naturally the moment Kei saw Noah his eyes were glued to him. Noah was in the campus garden. For a while Kei looked at Noah from afar. Noah was crouched down and looking at the flowers. Every now and then he would pull out a small notebook to write things down or sketch the flowers Each time Noah finished writing he would look at the flower and gently smile at it.

Kei: (I can’t believe I’m actually jealous of a flower right now.)

Kei wanted to jump out the window and get the chance to talk to Noah but his class was on the third floor. If he jumped out the window now he would be stuck with crippled legs or become a Kei pancake so he reconsidered Kei decided he would wait until class was over and then his plan to talk to Noah part 2 would commence. The moment class ended he raced out of the classroom not even bothering to take his stuff with him He only went down one floor but he was already out of breath until he finally was out of the building

Kei: (please still be there, please still be there plz)

Kei chanted as he ran across campus to the garden but when he got there Noah was nowhere to be found

Kei: “Where did he go..? Did he disappear? Guess I was too slow..”

Kei was sad He crouched down where Noah used to be and looked at a flower The flower was pretty Kei gently poked the petals of the flower

Some npc girl’s voice: “Hey what are you doing here?”

Kei looked up to see three girls Most likely from the gardening club One was holding a green hose

Prolly gardening club npc leader: “I feel like I’ve seen you before”

Npc Gardening club member A: “Me too! Like recently”

Npc Gardening club member B: “I know! It’s the one who got carried by Noah the other day!”

Kei: (eh they saw? Does that mean they were at that volleyball practice?)

Kei couldn’t really remember There were lots of girls that came to see Noah but Kei only focused on Noah so he had no idea

Prolly gardening club npc leader: “I remember now he was the one that passed out and princess carried by Noah!”

Kei: “PRINCESS CARRIED?!!”

The girls looked at him

Npc gardening girl A: “I can’t believe you got to be that close to Noah!!”

Npc gardening girl B: “it’s so unfair! just remembering it makes me mad!”

Kei: (I thought he just dragged me but he carried me?? Wow he’s so nice)

Kei was in a daze and genuinely thankful to Noah again

Prolly garden npc leader: “Noah didn’t return to the volleyball practice after...”

Npc girl A: “He probably went back to class”

Npc girl B: “no he didn’t, at least I didn’t see him”

All the girls turned and looked at Kei who was still in a daze

Npc girl A: “don’t tell me..”

Npc girl B: “Noah actually stayed in the infirmary with this guy?”

Npc club leader: “HEY”

She yelled at Kei

Kei: “???”

Npc club leader: “don’t you think you’re getting a bit too close to Noah”

Npc girl A: “yeah”

Npc girl B: “know your place”

Kei knew something bad was coming so he slowly got up and tried to back away from the girls They were slowly getting closer to him yet kept a distance

Kei: “Uh”

One of the girls were by the faucet her hand on the knob

Npc leader: “do it”

Then the girl turned the knob The hose that the leader was holding started spraying water at immense speed and it was aimed directly at Kei Kei couldn’t escape since the water was so powerful so he just took the blow

For a while Kei kept getting hit with water from the garden hose It got so bad that Kei was screaming internally and accidentally screamed in his native tongue So it was a good minute of Kei screaming in Japanese Until finally the girls stopped and turned off the hose

Npc leader: “take this as a lesson”

Npc girl A: “yeah”

Npc girl B: “and stop getting all chummy with Noah”

Then the girls left Kei sighed loudly All of his clothes were soaked and he now looked like a wet rat

Kei: “man, fan girls are wild”

Kei finished his last class for the day so he didn’t really have anything to do after He was tired after fighting that water hose and decided to just sleep off what had just happened His clothes left a trail of water as he dragged himself to the nearest big shady tree Then he laid down on the grass with his arms and legs spread out

Kei: “I’ll just air dry as I nap”

He really did take a nice long nap Until he woke up It was now afternoon and sooner or later it would get darker Kei sat up and rubbed his eyes

Kei: “oh nice I’m all dry now”

He decided he would go home but then realized he didn’t have his stuff with him

Kei: “That’s right I left my bag back in the classroom. Better go get it.”

Kei said as he got up and walked to the building where his class was He slowly made his way up the stairs

Kei: (I hope no one stole my bag. Haha there’s nothing good to steal anyways I’m poor)

He was walking to his classroom until he heard many voices and stopped The voices came from the classroom so he ease dropped 

Girl’s voice: “Well if it isn’t mute little Noah? How have you been? Remember me? We went to school together when we were little haha”

Kei: (Eh? Noah? What’s happening?) 

Then Kei took a sight peek through the door There was a girl and beside her were two boys One looked familiar

Crude boss leader: “Oh right you can’t even answer me.” 

Joe: “Yea we’ll make you talk if we have to”

Lackey 1: “if that’s what the boss wants YEAH!”

Noah was cornered but his expression was empty

Kei: (oh it’s joe from math class. What’s he doing here? Are they bullying Noah?)

Crude boss leader: “I’m bored right now so entertain me mute boy”

Noah’s expression stayed empty as he continued to ignore the trio

Joe: “Stop ignoring the boss!”

Lackey 1: “yea keep this shit up and you won’t just be mute”

Then joe went up and gripped the hem of Noah’s shirt Noah’s face changed to an expression of pure disgust as if trash had just came into contact with him Kei couldn’t watch any longer and busted the door wide open It was such an entrance that the trio all turned to look at him Kei didn’t know what to do so he casually made his was to his desk Once the bullies realized he wasn’t going to interfere and was just here to get his things They ignored him and went back to bullying

Joe: “I won’t forgive you for the shame I felt in math class!”

Joe said as he gripped Noah’s shirt tighter

Crude boss leader: “haha still a clean freak I see”

Lackey 1: “oh so you’re a clean freak? I bet you won’t like it if I-“

Then a chair was thrown at the three The chair didn’t hit anyone but it was inches off of hitting joe in the face Everyone’s eyes widened Kei had just thrown the chair at them They were still surprised and Kei ran to where Noah was with a chair The next moment joe was hit by the chair Kei was holding and slammed into the wall

Lackey 1: “WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM?!”

Kei: “SELF DEFENSE!”

Then kei gently pulled on Noah’s shirt sleeve

Kei: “Let’s escape!”

Kei said as he pulled Noah along They almost reached the door until

Crude boss leader: “And where do you think you’re going?”

She was coming closer to them

Lackey 1: “you ain’t going anywhere. You’re gonna pay for what you did to joe”

The lackey said as he cracked his knuckles

Kei: (oh Noah, we’re really in it now)

Then kei thought of something on the spot He picked up a desk and flung it right at the boss! Luckily it didn’t hit her though it almost could’ve but instead it hit against the wall loudly

Lackey 1: “BOSS!”

The desk hit the ground right next to where joe was passed out

Kei: “PROFESSOR!”

Lackey 1: “SHIT, YOU!!”

Then kei took Noah and ran out of the classroom

Lackey 1: “I’ll go after them boss, you take joe and leave before a professor comes”

Crude boss leader: “no leave them”

Lackey 1: “what? Boss, why?”

Crude boss leader: “I said leave them.”

Lackey 1: “YES BOSS!”

The lackey said as he went to get joe

Crude boss leader: “What an interesting idiot. A mute and an idiot huh? They almost seem more fun than bullying..”

Lackey 1: “what’s that boss?”

Crude boss leader: “haha it's nothing. Let’s go”

Meanwhile kei and Noah were running down the stairs Kei had never ran so much in his life before He didn’t know if they were still being chased so he kept pulling Noah along on the run Noah just allowed kei to do so Eventually they entered a different building Running down a long hallway until they decided to hide in an empty corner of the hall It was not too far from the stairs and it was a dead end with a window Kei sat down under the window and Noah sat next to him Kei peeked around the corner to check and the halls were empty

Kei: “I- I think they stopped chasing us”

Kei was out of breath and wheezing but Noah looked just fine

Kei: “I’m glad we successfully escaped the bullies!”

Kei cheered as he looked at Noah Noah looked back at him Then kei realized he was still holding Noah’s sleeve and let go The two were quiet for a while

Kei: (now that I think about it I’m alone with Noah right now. oh my god)

Kei was having another mental crisis since he was awkward and didn’t know how to break the silence Noah then put his hand out in front of Kei

Kei was confused for a moment until Noah spread his hand out and pointed at his palm Gesturing Kei to copy so Kei did the same Then Noah took Kei’s hand and began writing letters with his finger on Kei’s palm Kei felt a bit ticklish but tried to read what Noah was writing

Kei: “Thank you”

Kei read out loud Noah finished and let Kei’s hand go

Kei: “Oh no problem bullying isn’t cool at all. Erm maybe I should be saying you’re welcome though...? You’re welcome!”

Kei said as he smiled at Noah When he looked at Noah’s face Noah also smiled back His smile was soft just like when he was looking at the flowers earlier Kei felt very blinded Noah’s smile was so blinding Kei tried to cover his eyes with his arms so he wouldn’t become blinded by the light Then kei remembered something

Kei: “Oh I almost forgot!”

Kei said as he took his book bag off and rummaged through it Then he took out something and handed it to Noah It was Noah’s jacket The jacket was neatly folded Noah looked at the jacket and then at Kei

Kei: “Don’t worry it’s washed, you left it in the infirmary yesterday when you ran out.”

Kei zipped up his bag and put it back on

Kei: “I didn’t get to say it yesterday but thank you for carrying me.”

The two were quietly sitting close to each other under the window

Kei: (I’m happy I got the chance to talk to him again.)

Then there was a loud chime Most likely from the giant clocktower on the campus

Kei: (Oh shoot the pvp tournament starts today at 8)

Kei quickly got up

Kei: “I gotta get home before it starts! Bye bye!”

Kei said as he waved at Noah and ran off Noah waved back Even after Kei was gone Noah didn’t get up He only looked at his freshly washed jacket and then his finger The moment Kei got home he threw his bag onto the floor and got right to pvping online After a few hours of salt he had enough and got off Kei was laying in bed staring at the ceiling Then he looked at his hand where Noah wrote each letter

Kei: “I guess this was the only way he could say that to me. Oh right! There’s sign language!”

Kei said as he searched up lessons on sign language For the first time in a long while Kei actually studied something And that was sign language So for the rest of the night Kei diligently learned how to use sign language but ignored every other college subject he needed to do

{To be continued}


	4. Fencing into my heart

Kei had a feeling that today was going to be a good one. After all, he hasn’t fallen asleep in class yet, ignoring the fact that it was only his first. 

Not to mention, it was the only class he had with Noah so that was a perk. 

Npc Professor: “Class, now I know it’s sudden but I will be giving you all a partnered assignment!”

Entire class: “ugh”

Kei: “ugh”

Kei had always disliked grouped activities, he either didn’t fit in or got hella left out. Truly, a horrible feeling. It’s even worse since he didn’t know anyone.

Npc Professor: “Even better news, your partners will be random, completely left to fate! 

When the professor said that he pulled out a large box placing it in the front of the room

Npc Professor: “Everyone will pick a piece of paper with a number on it and your partner will have the same number! It’s a great chance to get to know one another!”

Kei: (I’d rather not. I can’t even remember anyone’s name in this class besides Noah.)

Kei thought as he glanced over at Noah. 

Noah seemed pretty relaxed and was straightening some papers on his desk. 

Kei: (Man, would it be great if I got partnered up with Noah...haha yeah right, not a chance. My luck has always been shit.)

Kei was sobbing internally as he watched his classmates take turns to go up and grab a piece of paper. Each time someone sat down there would be small murmurs.

npc girl: “I hope I get the same number as Noah!”

npc guy: “Not a chance but if I get the same number I’m not trading!”

npc girl: “Not like you’ll get it either!”

Kei: (Wowie, he has all kinds of fans. Can’t blame them though. I want the same number as him too.)

When it was Noah’s turn, the entire class watched him with anticipation as he picked his piece of paper out of the box. When he sat down, they all swarmed to him.

npc guy 1: “Hey Noah, what number did you get?”

Noah looked a bit uncomfortable with so many people near him but he showed them his number hoping they would settle down. 

npc guy 2: “Oh he got a 7”

npc girl 2: “Oh no, I didn’t get a 7!”

npc guy 1: “ah man! If I got partnered up with Noah it would’ve been great! He’s so good at math!”

npc girl 3: “Who's got a 7 and willing to trade?”

Basically, the entire class knew Noah’s number and wanted to be his partner. Noah was really smart after all. The class made so much noise that the other classes could hear. A girl and some guys popped their heads into the class to see. 

Kei: (It’s that girl from before!)

Crude boss leader: “Who would want to be partnered up with a mute anyways? Haha!”

Joe: “Not like you’ll get anything done with someone that pathetic!”

Lackey 1: “I feel hella bad for the poor soul that got partnered up with him!”

Npc Professor: “Go back to your class! You troublemakers!”

The girl and her lackeys stuck their tongues out and laughed as they ran away from the Professor chasing them. 

Kei: (For bullies they’re kinda extra huh. I hope I won’t get involved with them for the rest of the semester. Amen.) 

Kei prayed that at the very least this wish would come true, he didn’t know how to handle people like them. 

Kei: “I’ll try my best to stay away from them.”

Noah didn’t seem to mind them at all, he basically treated them like flies that passed by. Thanks to them though, the class quieted down and when the professor got back, it was Kei’s turn. 

Kei quietly got his piece of paper and sat right back down in his seat. He was a bit scared to open it up and see the number inside. In fact, he was sweating a bit, there were still some students left but none of them had a 7. 

He slowly opened up the folded piece of paper and to his biggest surprise, a giant number 7 was written on it. 

Kei:   
  


Kei: (My luck may usually be shit but holy shit am I LUCKY TODAY! WHAT A GOOD DAY! YES!!!)

While Kei was screaming in joy inside his head, the class was meeting with their partners to decide what to do next. 

Noah stayed at his desk waiting for his partner to appear so when Kei moved his chair beside his desk and sat down, he couldn’t help but slightly smile. 

Kei: “It looks like we’ll be partners for this assignment! Looking forward to working with you!”

Noah was relieved to see a familiar face. He pulled out a small notebook and began writing it in. Then he showed it to Kei. 

Noah: [Looking forward to working with you too.]

Kei: “Yeah! Sorry, I’m not that good at math but I’ll help as much as I can!”

Noah: [Don’t worry, we can help each other out. :) ]

Kei almost started crying when he saw what Noah wrote.

Kei: (omg he’s so nice! Best partner ever, I think I used up all my luck.)

Kei: “So, where do you want to work on it? We got a plan?”

Noah: [I was thinking, the library after classes tomorrow. Is that ok with you?]

Kei: “yup totally ok with me!” 

Noah and Kei conversed through the notebook, making plans on the assignment up until class ended. When Noah left Kei felt a bit sad and got even sadder realizing he still had lectures next. 

Kei: “I don’t wanna but I gotta.”

He sighed as he went to them. Many hours later, he had finished his last lecture for the day. He stretched and let out a yawn as he looked out the window. 

He finally decided to get up but when he tried to open the door and leave, he heard some girls talking in the hallway. 

Hallway girl 1: “Did you know Noah is in the fencing club?! That’s kinda hot!”

Hallway girl 2: “If we go now we might be able to see him!”

Hallway girl 1: “Let’s go then!”

The girls quickly walked past Kei. 

Kei: (I didn’t know Noah was in a club? Fencing? He prolly looks so cool fencing.) 

Kei: “Dam I kinda wanna see Noah fence.”

Yet Kei barely knew where anything on the campus was and quickly got lost trying to find the fencing club. 

He got an Apple juice from a vending machine to soften his sorrows. Before he opened his juice, a professor in white walked by noticing him in the corner. 

Nurse: “What’s wrong? You lost?”

Kei: “Actually, yes.”

Nurse: What’re you looking for?”

Kei: “Do you know where the fencing club is?”

Nurse: “It seems everyone is going there nowadays. Just go straight and make a left, it’ll lead you outside that’s where it should be.”

Kei: “Oh thank you!”

Kei put away his juice into one of his pockets and made his way to where the fencing club was. 

Kei: (The nurse sure was nice, he even gave me a candy.) 

Kei managed to properly follow the directions and it led him outside where all the noise and cheering were taking place. 

There was a tall green chain-linked fence that separated the fencing club’s space to practice. 

It looked like they were practicing outside today and there was already a match going on. 

One side of the fence was for the club members and the other side had a crowd of fangirls screeching. 

Kei didn’t want to be anywhere near them but still wanted to catch a peek so he watched from a further side. 

Because of what the people were wearing, Kei couldn’t tell who Noah was but the battle seemed intense. 

At each advance, there would be a swift attack at the other. When the battle ended there was a clear winner. 

As they both took off their helmets, Kei watched in awe as he saw Noah’s face was revealed and he was the victor. 

Kei: (So cool. He looks good in white mhm.)

The girls behind the fence screamed Noah’s name.

Fangirl 1: “KYAAA NOAH WON!!”

Fangirl 2: “NOTICE ME NOAH!”

Fangirl 3: “He even beat the club president!!”

Despite losing, the club president didn’t seem upset in the slightest as he put his arm around Noah. 

Club president: “Can’t believe you beat me, that was a good match! You’re so lucky too you even got all those girls cheering you on!”

Noah turned his head away from the crowd, while also trying to push the club president off of him. He was used to the president’s actions but he did find him annoying. 

Club president: “What? You don’t like the attention from your fangirls?”

Noah didn’t really care about them to be completely honest. If anything, they were noisy and got in the way of his concentration so they were actually a nuisance. 

Then the club president finally let go of Noah and noticed Kei staring at them in the distance. He pointed his fencing sword right at Kei.

Kei: (EH? Why is he pointing that at me???)

Club president: “Is that a friend of yours, Noah?”

Noah looked over and had direct eye contact with Kei. 

Then he left the president and began walking over to where Kei was.

Kei: (OH GOD, HE’S GETTING CLOSER!?! DO I LOOK STUPID???)

Club president: “Hmm so you won’t talk to all those girls but he’s an exception…”

Kei was getting flustered all by himself as Noah waved getting closer to him. By the time Kei waved back, Noah was now in front of him. They were still separated by the green fence but nevertheless in front of each other. 

For a while, they just looked at each other and that lasted for a few seconds until Kei spoke up. 

He decided to try using some sign language but he still talked while he did it.

Kei: “I um, I was just passing by and saw your fencing! You looked super cool. I don’t know much about fencing at all but you seem really good at it!”

Noah noticed Kei was using sign language and conversed back with him doing the same.

Noah: “You know sign language?”

Kei: “Yes! I’m still learning so it’s not that good.”

Noah: “It’s good. I think that’s cool.”

Kei: (HE CALLED ME COOL!? NO, NO, YOU’RE THE COOLER ONE HGNN)

Kei was a bit embarrassed since he picked up sign language specifically for Noah but in the long run, he was glad he learned. 

Then Kei noticed Noah was eyeing the juice box in his pocket. Kei took the small square box out. 

Kei: “It's apple juice, do you want it? It’s still cold. I wasn’t going to drink it anyway.”

Noah: “May I?”

Kei: “Sure! Catch!”

Kei made a big throw over the green fence and Noah backed up a few steps, perfectly catching the juice. 

Kei: “Oh good, you caught it!”

Noah waved the juice box to show Kei he had indeed caught it. He poked the straw into the box and took tiny sips, he seemed satisfied with the apple juice. 

Kei: (Glad he doesn’t dislike apple juice, whew.)

Club president: “YO NOAH, LET'S HAVE A REMATCH! REMATCH!”

Noah: “I have to go. Thanks for the juice.”

Kei: “Np! Good luck in your next match!”

Kei pulled out his phone and realized something very important.

Kei: “Oh shit I’m about to be late for work!”

So he ran with all his power to his bike and biked fast in hopes of making it there on time. 

Kei worked at a nice cafe, it was not too far from the college which was convenient for him. He’s worked all kinds of jobs before from a tutor to at a bakery and that’s mainly because he’s broke af. Despite getting into a rich and prestigious college such as Fail me University, (Kei still can’t remember the actual name) everything was really by luck. He didn’t want to depend on his mom for everything so he was independent for everything, down to his food, living expenses, and college debts. But he didn’t mind, he always had enough money for games and that was all he needed. 

Kei: “Wheeze oh I made it on time, just barely.”

Kei was trying to catch his breath as he entered the back of the cafe, changing into his uniform attire. 

Kei worked diligently through the rush hours.

Cafe manager: “Kei you can take a break now!”

Kei: “okay!”

Kei didn’t like to sit in the back room, it was usually stuffy or had unwanted gossip going on so he just sat at one of the cafe tables away from the customers. 

He pulled out a game console and started playing a certain game where he collected apples to try and pay back his huge amount of debt to a tanuki. 

Kei: “These debts are high but at least I’m doing better than in college.”

Then a real familiar face walked in through the cafe door and sat down. It was no other than Noah but now he was in casual clothing. Kei almost dropped his game when he noticed. 

Kei: (NOAH? He goes here??? I’ve never seen him here before. He must be done with his club activities.)

Noah liked finding new cafes on his way home and this cafe was a new one he’s been wanted to try out. 

When Kei’s coworkers saw Noah in all his beauty, they fought each other trying to fit through the door to be the one to get his order first.

Kei: (No way I’m letting y’all do that!)

Kei: “I’m done my break!”

Kei rushed to Noah’s table before anyone else could with a menu in hand and a soft smile he was already standing by Noah’s table. 

Kei: “What would you like today?”

Kei placed the menu down in front of Noah and He was surprised to see Kei. 

Noah: “I didn’t know you worked here.”

Noah signed.

Kei: “Yeah, just recently. Coincidence meeting you here. Have you decided?”

Noah pointed at a drink, specifically the latte that comes with a special foam art on top of it. 

Kei: “oh great choice! I’ll be back with your order real soon.”

Kei got to the machines and began working on the latte. The hardest part was the foam art. 

Kei: (I’ll try my best to make this the best latte art he’s ever seen!)

It only took one try and Kei was pretty proud of his work. Kei carried the latte on a tray and brought it out to where Noah was waiting. 

Kei placed down the cute looking latte art of a cat but also a slice of tiramisu cake on a plate. 

Noah looked at Kei questioning him why the cake was there since he didn’t order it.

Kei: “oh that’s on the house. It’s from the manager, she said you're plenty of eye candy.”

Noah: “I see, thank you.”

Kei: “Enjoy.”

Kei kept the fact that all his coworkers were begging him to ask for Noah’s number for them though. 

Kei: (It’s for the best.) 

Kei left and went to take other orders. Noah looked at the latte he just got. It was a very simplistically cute foam design of a cat with its paws on the edge of the cup. 

For a while, Noah was reluctant to even take a sip since it looked so cute. He couldn’t bring himself to ruin it. He kept turning the cup in all different directions to find a way to not harm the fluffy foam cat. 

When he finished, he sat around for a while doing school work up until it was close to closing time. 

Then he left. 

When Kei went to clean up Noah’s table, he noticed a small folded note under the cup and a generous tip. 

Kei opened the note, there was a short message from Noah to him. 

Noah: [Thank you for the latte. It was good. The cat was cute ฅ^･-･^ฅ]

Kei: (NO, YOU’RE THE ONE THAT’S CUTE! What’s with the cat drawing? It's so cute???)

Kei helped in closing up the cafe and the note from Noah was kept safely in his pocket. When Kei finished up, he rode his bike home in the greatest of moods. Truly, a happy boy he was that day.

**_{To be continued}_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ( ᐛ )و th0nks for reading


End file.
